


Weir Love: Summer Nights

by Ellam_Nestor_Opie



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: 1980, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Older Sister, Puberty, Sibling Incest, Younger Brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellam_Nestor_Opie/pseuds/Ellam_Nestor_Opie
Summary: Sam is late coming home, but hopes nobody will notice his tardy ingress.  Meanwhile, Lindsay is drying off after a nighttime shower.  With their parents off at a late night summer bar-be-que, the siblings are afforded a rare opportunity they don't yet know they want.





	1. Sneaks and Peeks

**Author's Note:**

> This "story" is really only a single, extended sex scene. I'm releasing it in chapters so as to take time and care in editing, and not rush in finishing the entire project. This is my first posting here and the chapterization a precaution against poor quality control; future stories may or may not require such measures.

Sam dismounted and dropped his bike on the front lawn before even coming to a full stop. He had meant to come home from Neal's house hours ago, but when Dr. Shweiber said they could stay up and watch Carson he decided to push his luck. It was Summer after all, and he wasn't a little kid anymore; he'd be starting high school in a couple months. And besides, his parents were at a bar-be-que across town anyway, probably all drunk and stuff, and there was a chance he would still make it home before them, if he was lucky.

Carson had ended only twenty minutes ago, and already Sam was approaching his front door. He had never ridden his bike so fast, spurred on by rebellious adrenalin and more than a pinch of fear. But as Sam assessed the situation on his way up the lawn his heart began to slow; he could tell from the empty driveway that his gamble had paid off. His parents were still at that backyard party, and with any luck his older sister Lindsay would be fast asleep by now. Though lately it had been harder and harder to predict her behavior.

Now filled with earned confidence after the success of his late night adventure, Sam opened the door loudly, casually, still thinking about his sister. His whole life she had been predictable, almost boring. In fact, until this summer Sam had always been considered the problem sibling and Lindsay the model child, but something happened that had reversed those roles. Something about her changed. And something about him was changing.

They had always gotten along. Thanks to the difference in age they had never been competitive, never intruded on each other's spaces and friends, never had issues, but they had never been particularly close. He'd never spent much time or effort thinking about her at all, but ever since Lindsay had traded in her geeky blouses, sweaters, and berets for thin tee-shirts, a surplus army jacket and long windblown hair, Sam had started thinking about his sister far too much, and in all the most wrong ways.

Turning into the hall, he noticed the light on in the bathroom, the bathroom door partly open; Lindsay must've gotten up to pee. Sam stopped in his tracks and took a breath, steeling himself. He would just walk right past the door, calm and confident, and she would never even notice he'd been out so late. She probably wouldn't even see him, the door was only barely open.

As Sam got closer he could feel the steam. She must have been showering. As he reached the door he glanced toward the shaft of light without thinking, and what he saw made his heart jump and catch in his throat. It was Lindsay, standing at the sink, naked and damp, her hair wrapped in a towel and her glistening body lit up by the bathroom lights. He could see her butt. He could see her boobs in the mirror. He could see every curve and angle of his big sister's maturing body. His hand instinctively went to his crotch, rubbing his hardening dick over the zipper of his corduroy pants. 

She was brushing her teeth. Her boobs jiggled as she brushed vigorously. Excess toothpaste suds spilled out of her mouth and splashed onto her breasts. Leaving the brush protruding from her mouth, Lindsay used her free hands to try to wipe the froth from her boobs, flicking it into the sink. Sam couldn't move. Why was he still at the bathroom door? Why couldn't he force himself the rest of the way down the hall? Lindsay removed the toothbrush and bent over, all the way over, to spit the white stuff out of her mouth. Sam could see her vag, hairy and moist and shining. She stayed bent over for a long long time, and when she stood back up, Sam ran clumsily to his room.

* * *

Lindsay heard the front door open and instinctively reached for the knob of the bathroom door, but something stopped her. There was no drunken revelry, no laughing father or giggling mother, no singing, no shushing, no arguing, no rattling car keys or heavy footfalls. It wasn't her parents. It must be Sam, her little brother.

She turned back around to the mirror and kept up brushing her teeth. She'd been noticing him staring lately, when she stretched her back, when she was licking popsicles, when he thought she wasn't looking. Lindsay smiled at herself in the mirror. She was growing into a sexy young woman and she wanted someone to notice. If that someone was her own brother, so be it, she would let him get a better look.

She heard his little footsteps coming down the hall and started brushing with even more gusto, almost spitting with laughter when she saw how her boobs were bouncing around. She collected herself, she could hear the familiar creak of the floor just outside the bathroom. He was there.

Lindsay tried not to look too obviously, but couldn't resist flitting her eyes to the corner of the mirror. Yes, yes he was definitely there, a hint of movement had filled her eyes in the short moment that she'd allowed herself to glance. She felt a heat in her chest, a growing wetness in her nether regions, a catch in her breath; she was enjoying being watched. In a moment of uncharacteristic inspiration, she pushed the minty foam from her mouth and pushed her chest out at the same time, catching the cleansing froth on her newly ample tits. She looked down and started wiping herself clean, trying hard not to play with herself too noticeably while also using the opportunity to get a better look at Sam in the mirror.

He was playing with himself.

Oh God, he was playing with himself. She almost moaned but caught herself by biting down harder on the toothbrush. He was playing with himself. It was so fucking hot Lindsay could barely stay standing. She had to show him more. She had to show him everything. He was playing with himself. Everything of hers was his, every part of her body, every fold and crevice belonged to him in that moment. She needed to give it to him.

Ripping the toothbrush from her mouth she bent over the sink as far as she could, even splayed her legs just a little more, even turned her ass ever so slightly toward the opening in the door. She swished and gushed and spat and licked, she tried to make as much squishy noise as she could in that sink, hoping it would sound like sex (not that she would know), hoping she could stay there long enough that Sam would get the hint and come in and molest her. Finally, ready to do something foolish, she stood up quickly, taking a breath before turning around.

Facing the black emptiness of the hallway, she heard Sam's bedroom door slam shut.


	2. Confrontations and Confessions

Sam threw his clothes to the ground and slid under his covers as quickly as he could. There was no time to put the garments in his hamper, no time for his pajamas, he just had to be beneath his comforter and pretending to be asleep as soon as absolutely possible. He laid on his back and shut his eyes tight. An intoxicating mixture of shame and arousal washed over him as his wiener strained against the blanket like a Mexican jumping bean. He couldn't bring himself to touch it, couldn't bring himself to wack off to the image of his naked sister, no matter how much his loins screamed for it. 

Eyes still closed, he only heard his bedroom door open. He only heard his sister speak as she entered, closing the door behind her. “Hey Sam. You're home late.” He only felt the bed shift as she sat down next to him, only heard the creak of the bed springs, only smelled Lindsay's special girly shampoo.

“Dr. Schweiber let us stay up and watch Carson.”

Sam felt the bed bounce slightly. He knew Lindsay was just nodding, shifting weight, but the movement made his dick jump straight up. “That's cool,” she said. “You know Sam, you can open your eyes.”

“But-” Sam blurted, before stopping himself from explaining. How could he tell her that he knew she was naked without tattling on himself for spying on her in the bathroom? 

“What?”

Sam sighed and shook his head. “Nothing.” Slowly, cautiously, Sam opened his eyes.

Lindsay's body was wrapped in a damp towel and her wet hair now cascaded onto her shoulders. She leaned toward him and placed a hand on his leg, only the blanket standing between her hand and his bare naked thigh. “You know Sam, if there's anything you want to talk about, anything... anything you don't feel comfortable talking to mom and dad about... you can tell me.”

He didn't know how she hadn't noticed his wang fighting to break free but he had to get her out of there before she did. The shame would kill him, she'd hate him forever; what would their parents think? “Thanks Lindsay. I'm okay.”

“You know that I'd do anything for you, right?” She moved her hand back and forth comfortingly over his thigh. “You're my little brother and I love you.” Sam tried to respond but only a light croaking escaped his throat. Lindsay's hand inched higher. “I would do anything to help you, or make you feel good.” Her hand inched higher still, this time brushing against her brother's small, high and tight balls. Sam started in place at the unexpected touch, raising his head and shoulders off of his pillow. Suddenly Lindsay's mouth was on his. Her hair brushed against his bare chest, her tongue was in his mouth, her hand wrapped around the blanket that now wrapped around his boner. She leaned down on him and he leaned back with her until he was flat on his back and she was in complete control.

* * * 

Lindsay worked her hand further up Sam's thigh, knowing this time she would finally reach her little brother's pubescent genitalia. As she brushed against his little nuts he sat up a bit and she seized her moment, lunging toward him and pressing her hungry, needy lips onto his confused ones. A bolt of intense pleasure shot from her mouth straight to her still virgin pussy through a primal connection she'd never known was there. As her inner thighs basted in her own cunt juice, she instinctively pushed her tongue into Sam's mouth, tasting her little brother as she pushed him back down to the bed. She tried to stroke his penis, internally cursing the thick comforter for getting in the way.

She bolted upright and hastily threw aside her towel; she needed to be naked for him. 

“Lindsay, I-”

She interrupted him, reaching down for a handful of his cute curly hair. “Shut up.” She pulled his head up and into her cleavage, rubbing his face around between her tits. “Oh Sam, oh fuck Sam.” She pulled him back out, delighted to see the large smile spreading across his little face. “You like my tits?”

Sam nodded with abandon.

“Do you want to lick my nipples?”

He nodded again.

“Say it Sam, say you want to lick my nipples.”

He only barely hesitated. “I... want to lick your nipples?”

Lindsay straightened her back, leaning away from Sam while pushing her tits out toward him. “Then do it.”


End file.
